Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of the fan fiction series, Many Pages Of White. This episode was written and produced by Gina, and was announced on July 23, 2013. The fan fiction was put on hold for a brief while, and production for it was brainstormed later on in September. Plot Summer comes to a close, and students prepare for the first day of school at P.H. Rowland High School. A former Chicagoan by the name of Sarah McKinney moves to Lansing, Michigan after facing danger issues in her old neighborhood, and a divorce between her mother and her father. Once she makes it into Rowland, she faces even more troubling turns of events when greeting and getting along with some new students. ''Pilot'' It had to be around 89 degrees outside. Reluctant students were about to start school at P.H. Rowland High School. Many found it difficult to wake up on a school today, especially since most of them probably spent their last week of school playing video games, sitting in front of their computers, and getting whatever they had to do out of the way before they dragged themselves into the front doors of Rowland High. The landscaping of the high school area was breathtaking. The grass grew a perfect green, and shone in the sunlight on this sunny Monday morning. The building was pretty big for a high school. It even had an electronic scrolling marquee high in the sky beside the school that read Peyton Harvard Rowland High School on the top. In bright, red letters scrolling across the screen, it read: "Welcome back, students, to P.H. Rowland High! Go Robins!" Speaking of Robins, the school's cheerleading squad, known as the Red Robins, were outside on the school's football field. Only the girls that have joined previously were called back to practice a routine they were working on for this year's homecoming pep rally. The squad's captain, Jade Chatham, stood front and center, starting a countdown before the song We Run the Night by Pitbull and Havana Brown started playing. "Five! Six! Five, six, seven - here we go!" The lyrics to the song started playing, and the girls had their arms in the air and perfecting a few jump splits. As they continuted with some cartwheels and a few mini pyramids, their coach by the name of Ellen Savage had been keeping her eyes on them with her stop watch, megaphone, and clipboard in hand. She seemed strict to the eye, according to many students who have known her for the past few years she's been in Rowland High. She first joined about five years ago since one of the former coaches attempted a routine that had one of the cheerleaders in a coma for two months. No matter what else happened, Coach Savage planned on bringing her girls to victory. The performance ended, and the cheer captain, Jade, had been hoisted up on a mega-pyramid the girls and some male cheerleaders had set up. To her left was her best friend and fellow Robin, Gauri Newberry; and to her right was a short, blonde senior. The pyramid was almost set up perfectly before the short blonde had stumbled a bit and fell backwards, with two male cheerleaders catching her. "Ladies and gents, Hillary Clinton just called!" Coach Savage called through her megaphone. "She'll be on her death bed if you need her." Everyone out on the field scoffed and complained about her criticism before she grabbed their attention. "No time for lolly-gagging! Let's hit it!" And with that, everyone went back to their starting positions. "Five, six, seven, eight!" ______________________________ "Morning, boys." American Literature teacher, Paul Manhattan called to a group of football players in burgundy varsity jackets. Two known players in the bunch were juniors, Lucas Greyham and William Edwards. Both of them were sharing photos they took over the summer. Most of Will's photos consisted of some beach celebrations with one of the girls that still attended Rowland High. Most of Luke's photos were either of a family reunion with some cousins, or at Six Flags in Gurnee, Illinois with some old friends. "What's crackin', Mr. Manhattan?" Will spoke to the grown man before him. "The usual," Paul replied as he grabbed a trapper keeper from the box he had been carrying towards his classroom. He pulled out the annual schedule for the classes he would be lecturing this school year. "Looks like you've got either second or fifth period with me, Will. Looking forward to seeing you." The young man continued walking down the halls towards his classroom. "Yeah..." Will replied, unimpressed, and he continued walking down the halls with the other Robins football players. Luke chuckled at the impression shown on his best friend's face. "Don't tell me. You're gonna have a crappy English class, right?" "You know me so well," Will responded sarcastically, putting his hands in the pockets of the jacket he had on. Before the boys made it any further in the hallway, a girl walked past and took a glimpse of Will and Luke (preferably Will, though). Coincidentally, it was the same girl from Will's vacation photos. "William," she spoke flirtatiously. "Candy," Will replied back, a bit smitten. "Hope to see you in English class this year," the girl, identified as Candy told the football player. Will chuckled and caressed Candy's cheek a bit. "Same here." Candy smiled sweetly at him before walking down the other end of the hall. The other members of the football team howled like dogs and even slapped Will's back for encouragement. The dirty blonde chuckled and turned to Luke once again. "This year might have its surprises." Both Will and Luke inched their eyebrows up on their heads, and gave each other high-fives. ______________________________ A young, bright sophomore had been striding down the hallway with a few fliers in her hands. She hung up one at a time around the whole school. Each one of them read, "Think you got what it takes? Come and join the brand new S.E.A. Club (Students Engaged in the Arts) to express your wonderful talents!" For every flier that went up on the school walls, the young girl beamed, excited with the sudden progress she was making. She skipped down the hallways, eager to hang some more up. As she was about to hang one up on the girls' bathroom door, she heard a voice from behind her. "A sea club? Seriously?" the girl heard Will's voice call. She noticed that he had taken the flier she just hung up from off the wall. Behind him were a couple of the football players that had been with him earlier. At first, the girl was somewhat startled to hear from a football player. No one from the team seemed to want to talk to her, especially since she was treated as one of the outcasts in the school. "Everyone has talent. Everyone has a voice. Believe me when I say it, young soul: everyone wants to be a star. And what better way for them to make it towards that direction than to be a part of a group that supports all fields of the arts?" The unidentified student smiled with confidence, while Will just stood there, scoffed and holding the flier in his right hand. "Um, joining the football team? The basketball team? The Red Robins?" he asked, and he shook his head sympathetically. "Don't wanna break it to you, Gaby, but this is going down the toilet bowl with my dead goldfish." He balled up the flier and tossed it at Gaby's forehead. "At least you tried." The other football players with him laughed, and followed Will down the hall towards his locker, leaving Gaby to stand there and gape. She grabbed the balled-up flier and held a fist up at Will as he walked away. "You'll pay for this, Edwards! Just - just wait and see!" As Gaby walked away, an unknown male, leaning against a set of burgundy lockers, noticed some of the fliers that Gaby was hanging up. He walked over to a bulletin board where one of them was hanging, and read over it. He thought about signing it, but then decided against it, and walked down the hallway. ______________________________ A junior girl was walking down the hallway by herself, clutching her white binder to her chest. Her name, Beatrice O'Neal, could be read on it in red and purple marker, along with a couple of decorations she drew on there. She wasn't as outgoing as many people in the school. In fact, she was a loner, for the most part. She liked to be kind to everyone, and wanted to have friends; but for the most part, she spent most of her time alone. This school year, she wanted to change that since she would be graduating next year. Before heading upstairs to the second floor, she noticed a flier that was hung up for the Culinary Club. She thought about joining last year so she could have enough clubs on her college resume, but then went against her instincts because she wasn't that interested in cooking. It wasn't until five months ago, she had been baking a lot of pies and making stews and such with her grandmother. She seemed to be her only friend in her life, since people in Rowland High didn't want to be. With a confident sigh, Beatrice took a pen from her pencil case, and wrote her name neatly on the first line of the sign-up sheet. As she wrote, Jade and Gauri showed up, watching her with disgusted facial expressions. Gauri's eyes fell on Jade's, and she winked at her. Jade smirked evilly and turned back to Beatrice. "Hello there, Bee," Jade spoke up as friendly as she could. Beatrice was started for a moment to hear Jade's voice. "Getting ready for the Hag Homecoming?" Beatrice looked left to right, confused and not even facing the two girls behind her. "It's the homecoming for hags aside from the main homecoming." Jade smirked again. "Hope you get voted Hag-coming Princess this year." Beatrice tried to ignore them, but they were so irritating to her. They made fun of her every chance they got, and it hasn't stopped since last year. "Make sure when you show up to the dance, your B.O. problem doesn't reveal itself... B.O." Gauri smirked at her joke, and even gave Jade a high five before the two made their way to breakfast, leaving Beatrice standing there, alone and hurt. Are you there, God? It's me, Bee. Kill me now. Beatrice didn't even regret it once she placed the pen back in her pencil case and walked towards her locker. ______________________________ A pretty, blonde junior girl had been walking down the hall with some fliers in handy for a fundraiser coming up in the fall. Her smile was bright upon her face as she gazed at her amazing work. The words "National Honors Society" could be read in a burgundy, size-16 font, and a basket with different types of cookies were shown in a photo placed at the center of the page. This was only her first year being a part of the National Honors Society, but she felt more involved than ever. At that moment, two students - one of them being a hunky, curly-haired brunette boy; and the other, a black-haired, physique senior girl with clear glasses on her face - came across the girl's work, impressed facial expressions showing. "Looking good, Britt," the senior girl spoke up, marking something on a clipboard she had been carrying around with her. "Be in Mr. Hodgeson's class after school tomorrow to discuss the day-care community service idea brought up last week. We need more people to participate." Britt cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Sure thing." However, before the two students went on their way, she added, "Oh wait, but I have to make up a Spanish quiz. Is that okay?" "Just as long as you can make it when you can," the boy replied with a nod. "Alright, thanks." Britt gave them both a grin and a thumbs up, and returned back to hanging up more fliers around the school. The two other students walked away to prepare for class. As the two students walked down the hall, they noticed a brunette male with a neat buzz cut and some notebooks in his arms. He had been attempting to finish the last bits of a summer assignment, and things seemed to go pretty well with him. "Yo, Andy!" the boy called, walking over to the teen to give him a high-five. "Sedrick!" Andy called back, laughing along with the boy. "Welcome back, Andsome," the girl spoke up, and she glanced down at the work in his hands. "Make us proud." She grinned at Andy, and gave him a hard slap on the back before leaving with the curly-haired teen, identified as Sedrick. "Will do," Andy replied, smiling as they walked away, and he continued with his progress. ♦ ♦ To Be Continued ♦ ♦ Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. Background Songs *'We Run The Night' by Havana Brown feat. Pitbull Trivia Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes